The One Where They're in Collage
by pearlmountin
Summary: Maya and her BFF are moving to Texas to go to collage. But things get complicated when Maya Falls in Love with her new friends boyfriend. Missy and Maya's lives change forever when they leave The Big Apple for The Land of The Cowboys.
Chapter 1: The One Where The Story Begins

 **Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. Just letting you know it is Rucas at the beginning but Lucaya at the end. The other couples are surprises. If you reading this yay you! Plz Comment about how you liked it. Also I would like to know... RIARKLE OR SMARKLE. Both will be included slightly but I want to know who you want to be endgame in this story. Thx for reading :).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the girl meets world characters but I do own University of Clementine and Clementine City and This Story. So let's get started.**

 _And Remember don't light the kitchen on fire._

I Know Mom

 _And Missy, write with all of your heart_

Yes Ms. Hart

 _And make new friends. It won't always be the both of you._

Thanks for breaking our hearts, Mom

 _Hey I'm just saying_

Fine Fine. Ok what's next don't become friends with murders

 _You read my mind_

Mom, Missy and I will be fine. We are already in Clementine and we're on the highway right now. Please just say I love you then hang up and we'll see you in a week

 _Ok. I love you. Shawn does too. Bye Bye_

The phone beeped. "Is she gone" Missy asked. "Yes" Maya sighed. "Finally!" Missy cried in joy. "I love her, but she's as annoying as heck."

"She is just a mom. She never thought her little girl was going to be heading to the biggest school in the whole country."

"Why did it have to be in Texas, land of sunburn?"

"More like land of Cowboys'

"Hey cowgirl, who has a play list of 345 COUNTRY songs"

"Hey that's mostly Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood. And it doesn't mean I am a cowgirl"

"Whatever Maya, you confuse me"

"You too, Missy"

The two girls drove along the highway, their things lying on top of each other in the back. Maya never thought she would be here. In Texas heading to UC, the greatest school in the U.S.A. She sighed. Her art got her in. The painting of her little sister got the school's attention and now she was with her best friend heading to her new home.

 **Two Months Before**

"MAYA!" Missy screamed over the phone, "I GOT IN!"

"Where?" Maya asked.

"UC"

"WHAT!" Maya screamed.

"How about you." Missy asked. Maya stared at her desk. On it laid the letter from UC. She had been afraid to open it. But there it was and her Best Friend was going. Maya grabbed the envelope. _It's like ripping off a band aid. Just do it!_

Maya quickly ripped it open took one look at the letter and screamed. SHE GOT IN!

"Maya, What?" Missy asked in a worried tone

"I GOT IN!" Maya screamed. That evening was spent in Missy's bedroom watching a Gilmore Girls marathon and eating junk. Best Day ever was an understatement.

 **Back To Car**

Maya Smiled. The school was huge. White and gleaming and was that... yes... there was building made up out of gold. "OH... MY...GOD" Missy said. "Future here we come" Maya said. The girls grabbed each others hands and walked to a small tent that said dorm numbers. This school was different. Better. "Hi. I'm Maya Hart and this is Missy Bradford. Can we have our dorm number?" The woman running the stand looked nice. Her chocolate ringlets hung at her chin and her green eyes gleamed. "Sure." She typed something in her laptop, then, nodding, she rummaged through her bag. "Here. Walk a little to the left and you will be there. By the way, I'm Cherry. I am here for all the students to help them." She smiled a warm smile then turned to the next student in line. Maya and Missy looked at their key. A small board hanging off their key. Building A, Room 145, code: 9900. Maya looked up at Missy. "You ready" she asked. "Yep" Together they stepped into Building A. "Excuse me" Maya asked a young man walking by. "Do you know where room 145 is?" The boy looked at her, then nodded. "Hey up the hall to your left. Hey I am Zay. You girls are new aren't you?" The girls nodded. He looked both ways before leaning over and whispered "Dinner Hall is busy at 8 and after. Have dinner at 5.'' He smiled and winked. As he walked away, Missy whispered "Mac and Cheese". Maya looked at her like she was crazy. Mac and Cheese was their code for a crush. After Code Mac and Cheese, the boy usually got his own code like Code Boing or Code Peppermint. "You got to be kidding me" Maya said. "No he's cute" The two walked down the hall until they found their dorm. "Ready to go home." Missy said. "Yep" They stepped in.

 **CLIFFISH-HANGER! Anyways hoped you liked it. As you guessed Code Boing is Josh and if you were all like its Missy and Billy in this story Billy was Missy's boyfriend in high school. Btw Riley and Missy have switched places in this story. WHAT! Yes WAIT IT GETS BETTER! Rilaya is gonna be in this story. Don't worry. Cherry will only show up twice more in this story so here is who she is**

 **Name: Cherry Lillian Blake**

 **Birthday: Dec 13 1989 (Same as T-Swift)**

 **Hair color: Blonde (She dyed it brown**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **BFF: Ms. Eileen (You'll meet her soon)**

 **Fave color: Red**

 **Fave show: Gilmore Girls**

 **Fave Song: If I were A Boy Beyonce**

 **Fave quote: Lucky people are the ones who have love- anyomous**

 **Fave Celeb: Taylor Swift**

 **Fave App: Instagram**

 **Fave Movie: Dumbo**


End file.
